1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for over-turning packs, particularly cigarette packs, or the like, which are advanced in a substantially horizontal row toward an abutment stop member and must be each capsized around an axis which is transverse to the direction of progress of the pack row, so as to turn upward their originally downwardly turned face.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The known overturning devices of this type permit attainment of operative speeds up to a certain limit. This limit is inadequate for the present output rates on the order of 350-400 packs per minute. In fact, at such high rates, in the known overturning devices a jamming of the packs may occur, which is due to a small irregularity in the positioning of the leading pack in the pack row, with respect to the abutment stop member.